Pig-Iron District
Summary The Pig-Iron District is the central hub of all industrial output within Aurum sitting at the end of the Guanli Bay and a part of the Bay Bend area. It produces trillions of Aurian Dollars' worth of the annual GDP each year. It borders Chinatown, Providence, Sharpton Annex and Midtown. As the district is characterized by heavy pollution due to lax environmental policies and general oversight, industrial and commercial development is very common, but residential development is uncommon. Sub-Districts 1. West Riverbank The West Riverbank area is an area packed with large industries and storage facilities from small self-storage units for rent to huge, sprawling warehouse complexes. To the north of this area, it isn't uncommon to see oil wells and hydraulic fracturing facilities to be integrated with other higher-density development. It is not uncommon for gangs to use the storage facilities for smuggling contraband. 2. Tea Hill Formerly a fertile area formally owned by the East India Tea Company and other growers following the company's dissolution on 1 June, 1874. This hill provided a significant local crop to be able to sell to the entire island of Taiwan (on which, Aurum is situated), parts of coastal China, and even parts of Southeast Asia. Now, the only "tea" produced here is texas tea—oil. This area has a significant reserve of oil and natural gas beneath the land, and it is common for oil pumps, hydraulic fracturing facilities, and petroleum refineries to fill the area. The area is also home to he highest amount of residential development in the district, which when paired with negligence by said companies, has caused thousands of deaths by industry-related disasters. 3. Guanli Point Guanli Point is home to much of the district's shipping industry and not surprisingly, movement of contraband, often in large quantities, occurs here. The vast warehouses and corrupt police make is easy for drugs to flow in and out of the area, with the wealthiest gangs rumored to rent out space on ocean-liners. 4. East Riverbank If the Pig-Iron-District is the capital of Aurum's industry, then the East Riverbank area is the capital of the Pig-Iron District. It's indusrial output occupies nearly half of the Pig-Iron Districts gross output. The sub-district's shape is due to an old marshland river delta that would drain into the Guanli river. Though all semblance of a natural river is long gone, the area still depresses to the middle, making it ideal for industrial drainage. A large, main drainage canal runs from this area into the western edge of Hanley Park, and many hundreds of thousands of pipelines from the area drain into it. Because of the highly polluted "water" in this ditch, the canal network, particular the main line, is known as the Pig Trough. 5. Bay Bend, Pig-Iron Quarter Located at the infamous Bay Bend area, this area of the Pig-Iron District is characterized by a higher grade industry-electronics. Consumer electronic goods from around the world are created here. The area also sports some offices for larger tech companies for programmers that work directly with machines and robotics which are made nearby or in the same building, and many powerful servers which help to keep many of the communications networks running. The fiercely competitive tech and robotics market has also given it the nickname among programmers, coders and engineers, "Cyberus", a play on words Cyber, for the technology created here, and Cerberus, the multi-headed guard dog of the underworld Hades. On occasion, "work-related accidents" occur that forensics analysis concludes involved materials not used within the facility.Category:Location Category:City Districts